fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercenaries (chapter)/Script
Script Transcription done by '''Generic Officer' '''Prologue: Mercenaries' Before battle Mist: 'Are you all right? 'Ike: 'Nn... Yeah, I'll be fine. 'Greil: '''So, the sleeping prince awakens! '''Mist: '''Father! I can't believe you! I know those are practice swords, but they're still heavy! You have no right to be so rough on Ike. '''Greil: '''If this is too much for the boy, he'll never make it as a mercenary. '''Mist: '''But-- '''Ike: '''You don't have to worry. I told you, I'm fine. '''Greil: '''Ha! You'd better be. Now grab your sword and get ready! '''Mist: '''What? Don't tell me you're going at it again! But-- '''Ike: '''Just until I land a single blow. I'm not giving up until I can get one good hit in on Father. '''Greil: '''I like your resolve, Ike. But it takes more than a strong will to... Hm? '''Boyd: '''Aha! I knew I'd find you here! '''Mist: '''Hi, Boyd. What brings you here? '''Boyd: '''Nothing special. You said you were going to get the boss, but you never came back. I got picked to check up on you. '''Mist: '''Oh! Sorry, I got caught up with Ike and my father. '''Boyd: '''It's nothing. Besides, I figured I'd get a good laugh watching Ike get worked over by the boss. You...look fine.What happened? '''Ike: '''Nothing at all. I'm sorry to disappoint you. '''Mist: You just missed it. Just a minute ago, he was out cold. 'Ike: '''Mist! '''Mist: '''Ha ha! Sorry. '''Greil: '''You came at just the right time, Boyd. You can be Ike's sparring partner. '''Boyd: '''What? Me? '''Greil: '''I'm beginning to think it would be better if he sparred with someone closer to his own skill. '''Ike: '...I understand. 'Ike: '''Thanks for your help, Boyd. '''Boyd: '''Hmph! I don't know about this "to his skill" business, but I'm ready! '''Boyd: '''All right. I'm ready for you! Let's go! ''Ike moves away from Boyd 'Mist: '''Not that way, Ike! ''Ike moves away from Boyd a second time 'Mist: '''Did you hear me? Not that way! ''Ike moves away from Boyd a third time 'Mist: '''Hey! Are you even listening to me? ''Boyd is attacked 'Mist: '''You can do it! Boyd's got nothing! Take him out! '''Boyd: '"Nothing"!? I don't have nothing. I mean, I have—I mean... End first turn without attacking Boyd 'Boyd: '''Hey! What's the holdup? Let's get started already. '''Ike: '''I'm coming. Wait right there! ''End second turn without attacking Boyd 'Boyd: '''Hurry up, will you? Or are you afraid of me? ''End third turn without attacking Boyd 'Boyd: '''Come on! What are you doing? Are you sure you really want to learn how to fight? ''End fourth turn without attacking Boyd 'Boyd: '''Yaaaawn... You know, I'm getting sleepy. ''After a round of combat with Boyd 'Boyd: '''Ha ha! I'm not done yet. We're just getting started. ''Boyd gets shoved 'Boyd: '''Whoa! Come on! What's that all about? You're wasting our time! ''Ike discards trainer sword 'Mist: '''Ah! '''Mist: '''I can't believe this! If you throw your weapon away,how do you expect to fight? Let me help... Here you go, Ike. Here's your sword. '''Ike: '''Oh...thanks. '''Mist: '''Try to be a little more careful!' ''Boyd dies 'Boyd: '''That—that wasn't too bad. '''Mist: '''Boyd, you're such a loser. '''Boyd: '''Shut your trap! '''Greil: '''Good work, Boyd. That's enough. '''Boyd: '''Oh, all right! '''Greil: '''Your swordsmanship was decent enough, Ike. Don't forget how it felt. It won't always be this easy. '''Ike: '''I know. '''Greil: '''Now that you're done warming up, it's time for you to face me again. '''Ike: '''I was hoping you'd say that. '''Greil: '''But first...Mist! '''Mist: '''Right here! '''Mist: '''Here you go, Ike! It's a vulnerary. '''Mist: '''I'd recommend using it now, before you fight Father. Last time, he knocked you silly. '''Greil: '''Always take time to heal your wounds in a battle—even small ones. By the time you think you're in trouble, it's probably too late...Don't get into that situation.' ''Greil is attacked 'Greil: '''Give it your all! ''Turn ended without attacking Greil 'Greil: '''Get ready, Ike—here I come! ''After a round of combat with Greil 'Greil: '''Come on, boy! You going to give me a challenge this time around? '''Ike: '...' Greil dies '' '''Greil: '''Ungh... ''After battle '''Mist: '''Ike! You were great! '''Ike: '''Father, you were holding back, weren't you? '''Mist: '''What? Is that true? '''Greil: '''If you could tell the difference, that means you're improving. '''Boyd: '''You know, I wasn't really giving it my all either... '''Mist: '''That is such a lie. '''Boyd: '''Bah. '''Ike: '''So, Father, does that mean you finally admit that I'm ready? '''Greil: '''What, to join the company? To take on a job? '''Ike: '''Yeah. I mean, Boyd's already out there on the battlefield. I'm ready. I'm tired of being a trainee. '''Boyd: '''Listen, the difference between you and me is that I'm a professional. '''Mist: '''A professional who just got beat. '''Boyd: '''That was just random chance. Random chance. '''Greil: '''You've got a point, Ike... All right. Tomorrow will be your first day as a full-fledged mercenary. '''Ike: '''Really? '''Greil: '''But! If I think it's too much, you're back to trainee status. You'd better work hard. '''Ike: '''No problem. Watch—I'll catch up to everyone in no time. '''Greil: '''We'll see. We'd better be heading back to the fort. Everyone's waiting. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts